Shipwide
by RAGGEDY G
Summary: What good is a medical license if the only way to save your dying captain is over a communications channel?


The dead silence was finally broken by the crackle of static.

"Jim! Jim, are you alright?"

Uhura's nails clicked wildly as she struggled to strengthen the signal. Spock's query went unanswered as more static overcame the frequency.

Leonard McCoy delivered a savage blow to the console.

"Get him back, dammit!"

"I'm trying!"

Spock straightened, fists clenched. "I shall beam down to the planets surface immediately."

Scotty: "Ye' can't, Mr. Spock," the Scotsman told him, "the debri field is too thick - we'd lose ye' in the process."

The crackle suddenly cut off.

"Bones?"

The medical doctor nearly crushed Uhura as he leaned over the intercom system.

"Jim! What happened? Are you alright?"

"...I had to set her down - it wasn't one of my best."

"Are you alright?"

There was a pause. For a moment the medical officer thought it could be the static interference again, but as he heard his captains voice he knew it wasn't.

"Is this channel shipwide?"

The senior crew exchanged wide-eyed glances.

"No - it's just us. _Are you alright_?"

Another pause.

"No."

Uhura's bronze fingers barely caught her shrill gasp.

Spock's eyes darkened.

"Mr. Scott, get me through that debri field."

"I told ye' I can't!" The scotsman protested, "We'd lose ye' both!"

"Alright, Jim, Alright - what's wrong? Talk to me." Bones ordered, skillfully unseating Uhura and taking her place.

"Can you beam me up?"

"No - not yet. Tell me what's happening."

"I've got the aft support-beam stuck in my leg."

There was a collective gasp and the senior crew huddled closer to the comm station as though their proximity to it would somehow help their captain.

"How deep is it?"

Pause.

"All the way through."

Uhura turned as if to walk away, her hands over her ears, but returned before she'd gone three steps.

"This really hurts, Bones."

Spock straightened.

"Mr. Scott, prepare the phaser-banks for a mass ejection - we will clear that debri field. Mr. Sulu, about 30 degrees and ahead at sub-light. Doctor McCoy…" the Vulcan's stern expression flickered. "Keep him alive."

"That's my damn job!" McCoy thundered, "and God dammit Jim, you make it pretty tough sometimes! Are you losing blood?"

"I've got a metal shaft stuck-"

"Don't get sassy!" The medical officer snapped, glaring at the comm. as though it were his friend, "how much?"

"Two...maybe three pints…"

"Shit."

"What do I do, Bones?"

The doctor closed his eyes, struggling to envision the scene. No, he couldn't do that - couldn't see his friend and all that blood. He edited out his patient's face.

Jim needed a doctor right now - not a friend.

"Jim, you need to do exactly what I tell you to do."

"Alright…"

"You _may not _lose consciousness. If you pass out, you'll die from lack of blood. Do not pass out."

"...I'll try…"

"Alright, there is a medical pack in the back of the shuttle - it's got a conglom- er, a hypo that will clot your blood and stop the bleeding. Can you reach it?"

"No."

McCoy slapped the console again, but none of his frustration was apparent in his voice.

"You've got to tie off your leg - keep the blood in your torso."

There was the sound of cloth ripping and the doctor knew that yet another golden command shirt had met its demise.

"Done?"

The response was a hiss and a gasp.

"It won't stop bleeding - every time I move it tears."

"Did you tie it off?" The doctor demanded.

"Yes."

"Good.

"Alright, tell me about the beam."

"It's broken - it snapped off and stuck into the floor when we hit. It's only about three feet long now - I think I could pull it out."

"Don't touch it," McCoy commanded, "leave it be. Still bleeding?"

"Yeah." Kirk's voice was tighter now - the doctor knew the shock and adrenalin of the crash was wearing out. He was starting to feel.

"Spock, clear that debri field."

"I am doing all that I can," The Vulcan replied stiffly.

"He's bleeding to death down there," McCoy hissed, "you've got to beam him up!"

Uhura again turned as if to leave, but whirled around before she'd committed to the move.

"Do something, Spock!"

The comm. crackled again.

"Bones…?"

"Alright, listen Jim, it's going to be a few minutes before we can beam you up…" McCoy fixed the Vulcan with a pointed stare. The First Officer nodded.

"Bones, I'm going to try and get the hypo."

The doctor's glare intensified.

"Don't even think about it, Jim. If you pull that thing out you'll die. Don't move."

"...Bones, everything is getting fuzzy…"

"Listen to me, dammit! Don't you pass out! Stay awake!"

"I estimate transporter capabilities recovered in 5.3 minutes," Spock reported, hovering over the comm. station, his form ridged.

"That's not good enough!"

Jim's voice. "...Spock…?"

Both quieted as the transmission crackled.

"I am here, Jim."

"I'm going to try for the medpac."

McCoy's eyes widened. "You'll lose consciousness the second you pull that thing out. Jim, _you won't make it to the medpac!"_

"...I've got to try."

"Captain, I trust your judgement," the Vulcan said, somewhat cooly. Only McCoy could see the dark sea of emotion in his eyes, threatening to break forth.

"...just in case-"

"Shut up, Jim," McCoy snarled, "Don't go there."

A shaky breath floated over the channel and the doctor found himself gripping the edge of the chair.

"Okay Bones, how do I do this?"

"You've got to pull it out in one go," the medical officer told him, "if you have to re-try, the pain will knock you out. Once you've removed the beam, you've got to get that medpac and inject yourself with that hypo within thirty seconds or you'll lose too much blood."

"Got it."

"Ready?"

There was a pause. McCoy's grip tightened.

"Jim?"

"Is the transporter still out?" It was the closest thing to a plea the doctor had ever heard from his captain.

"I wish it wasn't."

Another pause.

"Alright. I'm ready."

"On three," McCoy instructed, "one, two-"

The last part of the sentence was lost in a crackled scream.

Every head on the bridge turned.

Uhura covered her ears.

"Jim! Jim, can you hear me?" Bones barked at the comm. unit, "Jim if you can hear me, get that medpac. Jim? Jim!"

"Mr. Scott, prepare the transporter for two to beam down," Spock snapped as he broke into a run, "and have medical team two standing by."

"But sir, the debri field-!"

"That's an order, Mr. Scott."

Dashing after the Vulcan, McCoy tried to mentally prepare himself for what was on the planet's surface, but all he could think of was his friend dying in a pool of blood.

Kirk could not have had enough time to get to the medpac.

"Commencing transport," Scotty announced tightly, "Good luck lads."

Streams of golden light and there was ground beneath their feet.

"Captain!"

The Vulcan was instantly on his knees, his commander limp in his arms. A cold wave washed over McCoy as he saw Kirk's hand fall limply to the ground…

...and then he saw the empty hypo.

Thanks for reading! (In case there was any confusion - he DOES live...it's Kirk after all!) Please leave comments! I love to know what you all think! 


End file.
